gemstonelegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are special objects that you can equip your Heroes to increase their stats. Items can be combined into two and four parts sets. Each set gives a unique bonus in addition to the statistics of the item. You can equip up to 6 items per Hero. Once equipped items are bound to a Hero and can be removed only by spending Gold Coins. Artifacts possess different levels of rarity and grade and may be upgraded up to increase their stats. Items are dropped in a scenario, each set per location and obtained via market. You may keep up to 500 Artifacts. 'Effects' Each item has the main statistics, which is determined by its type, rarity, and grade. The main static can be in percentage or flat form. This stat will be improved as the item level increases, which will raise its value by Stat+X or Stat+%. In addition to the main statistics, each item has additional statistics (called sub-stats), which can also be in percentage or flat form. The value of additional statistics is always less than the main one. Sub-stats can never be the same as the main-stat (e.g. the main HP% stat blocks the possibility of having HP% as additional statics), what is more, they cannot be duplicated (HP% cannot be a sub-stat twice in the same item). The number of initial additional statistics embedded in an item is determined by its rarity (the rarer the item, the more statistics). Sub-stats increase at levels 3, 6, 9 and 12. If an item has less than 4 additional stats, the corresponding level will add a new stat (for example, the "epic" level of item rarity has three sub-stats. In this case, level 12 will add a new sub-stat). It should be noted that Artifacts effects only apply to the base stats of monsters, which means that bonuses are additive rather than multiplicative. In addition, stat increases that do not result in a whole number are rounded up (e.g. +99.01 becomes a full +100). 'Sets' The following table shows the list of items, their set effects, and the drop location: 'Upgrading' By using Gold Coins you can raise the level of your Artifacts. Increasing the level will raise the main-stats and increase existing sub-stats or roll new ones. The table below shows the chances of a successful upgrading: 'Cost of Upgrading' The cost of raising an item level depends on the number of stars (grade). To increase the level of the item you need Gold Coins, which will be spent regardless of success or failure. Failing to upgrade will not downgrade or destroy your Artifact. The following table contains the cost of attempting to upgrade an item: 'Rarity' Items can be divided by grade and rarity. Rarity defines the number of sub-stats that are embedded in your Artifact once obtained. There are 5 levels of rarity in Gemstone Legends: If for example an Artifact of a rare level is raised to +3 and +6 it will roll one of existing sub-stats, raising to +9 will bring it to epic level and add new sub-stat, raising to +12 will take the Artifact to legendary level and draw the fourth sub-stat. Please note that the maximum level of upgrades is +15. It will never add an upgrade for sub-stat, but it will give a big bonus to the main one. 'Grade' Grade (number of stars the item possesses) defines the height of its statistics. The higher the grade, the higher the main and sub-stats, as well as the range of increase while upgrading. Each Artifact is available in star ratings from 1-6. The table below shows the main stat changes from level to level concerning its grade. Please note that on LVL15 main stat will receive a great boost and will be increased by 20%. Stats in the table are shown as follows: starting level / roll per level / maximum level: 'Sub-stats' The below table illustrates what is the roll range for each sub-stat. 'Slots' At Gemstone Legends we have 6 parts of the equipment - weapon, head, off-hand, gloves, armor, shoes. Each part of the Artifact offers different main stats and sub-stats. All these information are included in the table below: 'Obtaining' Artifacts can be obtained in two ways. One of them is drop from campaign fights - each of the normal battles gives a chance for a specific item, the boss fight gives a chance for a random item, but has a better chance of dropping a higher-value one. In addition, Artifacts can be found in the market, guild market and obtained as reward in calendar. 'Cost of removing items' You can change the item equipped by replacing it with another from your backpack or just removing the equipped one. Both actions can be done by spending Gold Coins. The Artifact after the changes goes back to your inventory. The table below presents the cost of removing the item depending on its grade: 'Selling items' You can sell equipment that you do not need to earn Gold Coins. The value of the equipment depends on its grade and rarity: 'In-game navigation' To enter Artifacts in the game you need to go to Heroes Management screen -> enter any Hero avatar -> click on Equipment. On this screen, you can view all 'Artifacts or those you recently got ('new). They are sorted by sets, and then by grade and rarity. You can click on the Artifact to view its stats, to upgrade it or to equip it. Before equipping in the bottom right corner you will see how this Artifact will affect your stats. Upgrading will increase both main-stat and sub-stat. The number in brackets indicates how many times each sub-stat was raised. If your Hero is already equipped and you want to change the items, you can swap them. The Artifact from the inventory will be put on the Hero and the Artifact from Hero will go to the inventory. Category:Artifacts